


Blood Wars

by THExGR8xONE



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THExGR8xONE/pseuds/THExGR8xONE
Summary: "What are you willing to sacrifice for her?"The question, though not surprising halted Clarke. She looked into eyes that held a knowing she would not understand…at least not in this lifetime. Holding the gaze she thought of eyes green and vibrant, filled with life and love…eyes that reminded her of the forest…eyes that held the spirit of the earth itself….Clarke knew her answer…has always known it from the moment she saw her love for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody this is a re-upload because.. 
> 
> 1) my laptop crashed, almost all of my story files got corrupted, and I was only able to recover 2 other stories aside from this one (Only because one was uploaded on another site and the other is written down in a note book) 
> 
> 2) My Apple ID was locked due to security reasons and just about every attempt wouldn't allow me access to my email and everything else linked to it. so had to call apple and went through a 6 hour process just to have it deactivated…was able to get a new one as well switch almost everything else to my new email…however i couldnt do it on this sight and had to delete my account and create a new one.
> 
> I truly sorry am for anybody who had been reading any of my other stories from before…I'll re-upload what i have and hopefully be back on track but life can get crazy sometimes and writers block can suck big time. Again I am so sorry

_Smoke and the odor of burning flesh filled her nose, screams of pain beginning to drown in a sea of cheers and chants. Louder and louder whirling around her like a hurricane. Covering her ears she felt herself drop to her knees yelling for them to stop._

_The dirt ground beneath her turned to wood and the horrible burning smell flooded her senses. Feeling the heat from the large flames she looked up at the pain filled scream, the figure tied to the pyre completely consumed by flames unrecognizable they opened their mouth and instead of yells of pain they spoke, “What are you willing to sacrifice for her?”_

“Wake up!”

Blue eyes flew open at the loud clang against the metal bars of her cell. “You have a visitor.”

Looking behind the guard she noticed the familiar face immediately but betrayed nothing by only staring blankly between the two. “10 minutes. It's all you get.” He hissed distastefully at the blonde behind bars. With a final clang he turned leaving the two alone.

“Never thought I’d see you like this Clarke. Especially not for treason.”

Clarke continued to stare absently at her friend, after all this was all for show. As Raven finished with her loudly spoken words her lips, continued to move in silent ones. _-your father sent me-_

“No, but it’s not like you care. This is the first time I’ve seen your face since being locked up..”

“I was away, came to see for myself princess. That the great Clarke Griffin was locked up, branded a blood traitor and sentenced to die. Looks like mommy and daddy can’t help you out of this one.” - _He wants you to be ready, tonight's the night. Pike wants your head and the council is giving it to him tomorrow morning when the sun rises.-_

“You of all people should understand-”

“What I understand is that you gave yourself to one of those things. At least my choice in partner stayed within the species.” Raven spat the words in disgust, very convincing on her part if she had any say about it. _-Don’t worry we all ready have something planned for her too. Right now just focus on you, trust me Clarke-_

Clarke said nothing but let her eyes shine with the question she dare not speak but has asked herself more then a million times since being thrown in her cell. “You look like shit.” Raven commented, “But it's nothing new I guess, after spending so much time with that animal you’re used to being dirty. Which is probably why they still feed you. Don't want you to go into a blood rage.” _-she’s alive, not in the greatest condition but alive-_

They’re double conversation was cut short at the sound of the heavy door behind the brunette opening. “I’m sorry but your visit has to be cut short. Chancellor Pike gave strick orders that no one is to visit the prisoner for the rest of her sentence.”

Raven huffed irritated, “Fine, I was running out of insults anyway.” She gave a quick glance to the blonde over her shoulder before turning her face away, “See you tomorrow princess.” With a nonchalant wave Clarke watched her friend leave, her guard giving a smug smirk causing the blonde to roll her eyes. The heavy door slammed shut once more and Clarke was once again left to her thoughts and memories of times much happier then this. Though a small smile graced her lips in knowing her lover is alive. Lexa was just as stubborn as her, but Clarke also knew that the punishments dealt by her people were far worse then her own. It's why her kind deemed the wolves savage, she chuckled humorlessly at the thought of the stupidness of this whole war between their kinds, no one alive now even knows why it even began in the first place…not even the High Elders. But she had seen clues in their archives, and Lexa…Lexa had shared her own knowledge of what her people believed started this war.

At the thought of her love, Clarke’s heart fluttered and ached at once. She’s happy that her wolf is alive that is no doubt, but that didn't ease the guilt of knowing she had gone through beatings and torture because their love for each other. Ironically it seems the only thing their people can agree with apparently is that their bloodlines should never mix. Clarke hadn't known how they were found out, not at first anyway. In the year she'd been locked up she learned from her only visitors and at first didn't want to believe that someone she trusted could do that to her. But looking into his eyes the day she asked him…she knew…she knew and since then she's let her boiling rage simmer and build for the last 365 days.

With a sigh she rubbed her temples and lay back in her cot, tonight was the night, and when she and Lexa were free, their people will regret the day they decided to part them. Settling to rest Clarke's thoughts went back to her wolf and the memories they held.

 

XXX

When she woke again that same night, the blonde vampire was happy in knowing her sleep wasn't haunted by those dreams that had come not long before she was caught. But she couldn't dwell on that now, looking around all was quiet save for the distant who of an owl. The moons light crept in through the small barred window too high for her to look out of. Looking toward the door of her cell room she noticed that it was just the slightest bit open. Which was interesting considering the guards kept it closed at all times.

Moving from the cot Clarke hid in the darkest corner of her cell, already fully awake and wary. She had to be, the bastards watching her had tried…having their way with her three times. She had made her point very clear all 3 times that she was not going to be their victim..they didn’t listen until the third try after that they seemed to have stopped but Clarke kept vigilant never going into a deep sleep. She never wanted to be caught off guard again. If only that had stopped the dreams, the most recurring is the one she dreamt before being awakened earlier in the day.

But she would have time to wonder about that later right now she was curious to know what the idiots guarding her were planning this time. Silently she waited watching the door patiently for several long minutes, being rewarded with the door slowly creaking open until a familiar figure stood in the doorway. “Clarke?”

“Octavia...what are you doing here?” the blonde asked confused but didn't move from her spot. The scent of spilt blood filling her nose.

“Why do you think?” the smaller vampire asked rhetorically flashing the key card. Within moments the bar door to her cell slid open and Clarke burst from the shadows causing her friend to jump, and to bite back a squeal. “Still doing your shadow man thing” she groused. “Let's get out of this hole before they smell him.”

The pair moved quickly Octavia throwing the dead body back into the room he had guarding. Their steps were light with no sound moving through the narrow corridors of the Coven's prison. As they moved from the isolation rooms to the common cells Clarke was expecting for the other prisoners to yell for their own freedom, instead they were all watching the pair intently. Octavia gave a sharp whistle, the blaring sound of the cell doors opening sounded, followed by several things happening at once. The nearby guards in this section came running to check out the situation, all prisoners came rushing out before the alarm sounded.

“Time to go!” Octavia yelled pulling her friend by the hand running as fast as they could.

The plan was going up off with out a hitch until they ran into, “Shit…what's Hannah doing here.” Octavia asked more to herself as they slid to a stop in the visitors courtyard. “Isn't she supposed to be guarding Pike?” Clarke asked ducking to hide behind a table.

“Maybe he just wanted to make sure you wouldn't try anything on the night before your sentence is carried out.” Pulling two pistols from beneath her jacket the brunette handed one to her blonde friend, “I hope sitting in box hasn't rusted your aim.”

Blue eyes narrowed in challenge of the goad, with out a word Clarke stood opening fire with a single shot killing two of Hannah’s guards. The bullet going straight through the neck of the vamp in front only to enter the heart of one behind, they died burning from the inside out as a glow permeated from their open mouths when they screamed. Bodies dropping with loud thuds, charred as if stepping out into the sun. A nanosecond later the duo were both firing on Pike’s elite rushing forward, their intent wasn't to kill per say but to move closer to their exit which in this case were behind the guards firing automatic rifles at them.

Both escaping vampires dove for cover. (Wasn’t much but the fake wooden tables and benches) the bigger rounds of the rifles ripped through their cover and both girls had to stay low to the ground to keep from getting shot. It wasn't until seeing her friend get hit did Clarke turn the tide. Octavia cursed from the hit but returned fire while holding her hip. Clarke felt her blood boil at seeing someone she saw as a sister get hurt, that's when she felt it…that strange power she’s had ever since she could remember. The last time she felt it rise was a year ago when they took her wolf mate from her…but it was only because of the pleads of her wolf that she did not let it free. Plus it is hard to use her gift with the special cuffs bound to her wrists. From what she heard, a witch to keep her power at bay molded them…and only a witch could free her of them.

Still she didn't need her gift to kill these bastards, as most of the fire was aimed towards the brunette Clarke took her chance rolling from her spot and pulled the trigger. She was able to shoot three in the knee before putting a bullet between their eyes, wound two more in the legs, and grazing Hannah in the neck before concentrated fire was on her. “Shit.”

Soon the blonde found herself rolling to her feet and away from the hail of bullets right one her tail. The courtyard was too open a space, with little to no cover aside from the two entrances. She grunted when a bullet barely skimmed the skin of her calve. With a sharp turn around the blonde vampire returned fire helping to thin Hannah’s ranks. Octavia had moved from her spot doubling up tables for better cover and was able to finish off the ones she didn't get to.

What she wasn't expecting was for brunette friend to pull something else from beneath her jacket, toss it toward the trio and duck behind her rickety cover. Hannah and her remaining guard jumped out of the way just in time while their third wasn't so lucky. Clarke didn't even flinch as she strode over towards the exit pistol drawn at the two groaning and coughing having caught light shrapnel from the grenade. “Clarke…we have to get out of here now. We don't have much time.”

Helping her friend Clarke and Octavia exited the courtyard, the blonde shooting twice as they passed the two who had been writhing on the ground. “That was Monty’s mom.” The brunette said quietly.

Clarke didn't answer just kept walking forward. She would have to remove the bullet from her friend’s hip, happy that the rounds Hannah and them were using hadn’t been UV rounds. Luckily for her Octavia did.

When the duo finally exited the building entirely running car sat in from waiting for them. “Octavia!” Clarke knew that voice and she allowed herself a small smile when seeing the hulking werewolf jump out rushing toward them. When the brunette was in his arms Clarke felt a surge of jealously seeing them together but quickly pushed it down when her friend smiled her way, “It’s good to see you. Come on Anya radioed me a minute before you both came out. There was a small delay with the Commander but she's free and waiting for you.”

X~X~X

Lexa growled and snapped when Nyko pushed her ribs back into place. Damn this shit hurt but she’d endure all the torture and beatings again and again if it meant she would be with her _houmon_ again. One year…one agonizing long year was she separated from her love. The planning and setting everything in to motion had been tedious, with set back after set back before finally a solid plan was formed. But it was all worth it to finally again look into the blue eyes of her lover again. And though she's waited longer, enduring her healer fixing her up while Lincoln was on his way with her mate felt like another life time to wait.

“I must set the bones back into place or you will not heal properly _Heda._ ”

“I will not have her see me like this.”

“Quit your whining pup, she’ll see you when she gets here. Even if you are all banged up I don't think she'd care.

“I’m not a pup Anya!”

The blonde wolf pursed her lips though her eyes twinkled with amusement. “Sure acting like one to me. How is it that you mated with the great _WanHeda_ again? Oh I know you let her rub your belly and did tricks right.”

“Leave her alone Anya, I know you missed your best friend but we’re not out of the woods yet once Clarke gets here we leave the country.” Came a quiet voice.

“Always the voice of reason Valyn.”

“You play too much.” The other deadpanned rubbing at her temple, “Look Raven just called, the prison breaks got a faster reaction then we thought they would, the coven is already sending Night Glaives and the packs are sending Huntsmen. They’ve been given the kill order.”

“Where is Lincoln?” Lexa grunted as Nyko rubbed salve to help with her healing even though her kind healed pretty quickly, sometimes it was best to take that extra step to make sure things healed correctly. Her answer came in the scent of the sweetest smell that belonged to only one. The scent of her mate was strong filling her senses and drowning everything else out. Green eyes snapped to the door watching as her friend came in his own mate in his arms and then…Green met blue.

Before anyone could stop them Clarke was moving forward and Lexa trying (and failing) to get up from the table. The voices of their friends were distant but neither paid any mind too busy taking in every feature of the other. Both pairs of eyes misted with unshed tears…

Clarke’s fingertips roamed and caressed the planes of her lover's face. Lexa’s arms wrapped firmly around her mate’s waist never wanting to let go. “ _Klark.._ ” The brunette said the name in that special way only she could and Clarke let her tears finally fall. She nodded letting her head fall forward until their foreheads rested against each other. “It's me…I’m here…you’re here….oh gods you’re here.” The blonde sobbed.

Silent tears fell from green eyes as Lexa choked on her words unable to say the many that were ready to burst from her lips but none seemed to hold the weight or meaning of what she wished to say to her love. Instead she let action speak and closed the distance between them connecting in a soft kiss that said everything she could not at the moment. Both melting into it, trying to wordlessly convey everything with that single action after being apart, their people damned their love and tried to rip them apart, tried…and failed

But they would seek retribution later for now…for now they would allow themselves this small semblance of the secret peace they once shared only between them. Tomorrow their fight begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa lay awake staring up at the ceiling mind having been wandering for hours so it seems. The constant breaths hitting her neck from where Clarke’s face is nestled, an anchor for her wandering thoughts, it was still hard for her to believe she was free and with her love again. Having spent far too many sleepless nights (most caused from the torture she endured) and when she was blessed with the rest of sleep nightmares plagued her. She spent a year constantly being battered and chained, like some mistreated pet. Lexa could still feel the cold steel that bound her wrists and ankles, knowing they were no longer there.

When Clarke shifted in her sleep snuggling impossibly closer, Lexa looked down to once again trace the planes of her lovers face with a loving gaze. The blonde’s hair had grown much like her own but Lexa had always kept it long. Still this was the longest she'd seen these golden locks, Clarke’s skin although already fair to begin with had paled in a sickly type. Lexa knew hers was the same a side effect from being apart for so long…both surprised and not that neither she or her vampire had gone into abandonment. Still she thanked her lucky star, having seen many a wolf go rapid and wild from the loss of a mate or unable to handle being away so soon after mating.

They had been betrayed and though she had an inkling, she still didn't know for certain who had turned on them. Clarke whimpered in her sleep and Lexa was once again pulled from her thoughts remembering that they were no longer separated. That Clarke was in her arms safe….

Sighing quietly to herself the brunette to tightened her hold around the vampire, burying her nose in bright tresses and taking in the sweet scent that told her she was home. Gods she missed this, missed having Clarke in her arms or just the simple fact of knowing she was near. Despite the protesting ache in her body Lexa didn’t want to miss a single second more of just being able to be like this with her lover. Besides sleeping meant dreaming…well in her case remembering. The thought made her shiver as the ghost of tools, blades, and that damned whip was felt against her skin. Though a smile turned her lips when Clarke tightened her own hold.

In truth it had been hours since their reunion, Nyko urging them that Lexa still needed time to heal. Despite her protests of pride she knew he was right, still she had not wanted to appear weak in front of her mate. Not like that night they were torn from each other’s arms.

~ _Collapsing from sated exhaustion Lexa grinned happily, spreading kisses along exposed skin, purring at the gentle nails scratching softly at her back and scalp. She had just given Clarke her mark the bite clear for any and all to see, in return receiving the vampire’s mark as well. It was a risk they knew but neither wanted to go on with out staking claim to the other. Tired of fending off potential suitors sent their way in hopes of power and status. At least this way no words were needed, as their scents would change undoubtedly stating that they were taken._

_Clarke nuzzled her cheek before asking, “What time do you need to go back?”_

_“Not for another week.” The brunette said softly pulling back to look into blue. Clarke gave a bright smile then, full of excitement and pure happiness. It was a look Lexa always wants to see on her mate’s face. That thought alone made her smile match the blonde’s and the wolf couldn’t help but to steal a kiss. Their moment of bliss was soon cut short at the sound of shattering glass. The door to their room burst open, the next she knew Lexa felt a dozen hands grab hold of her as she was pulled from the embrace of her vampire._

_“Lexa!!”_ ~

“You’re thinking too loud.” Came a sleep husked voice causing the brunette to be brought back to the present.

“Not thinking…remembering.” She answered, not even bothering to ask what had woken her blonde lover. Clarke always knew when something was bothering her, always, so instead of telling the blonde to go back to sleep she spoke truthfully.

“Something happy I hope.” Clarke mumbled moving her head from Lexa’s shoulder to her chest. Needing to hear it beat beneath her ear, something that always brought comfort and sorely missed when they were parted.

“Things didn’t exactly end that night the way I was hoping.”

That’s when Clarke’s eyes finally fluttered opened knowing what her wolf had been thinking of. Having spent many a night her self, thinking of that night. “We were betrayed Lexa…caught off guard.”

“I should have done more Clarke, at least to keep you safe.”

“There was nothing more you could have done that I wouldn’t have. Being apart wasn’t easy but we survived.” Lexa chuckled lightly at that last bit, “I thought we were past surviving.” The vampire scoffed playfully smacking her lover’s shoulder. “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind or so I’ve been told.”

Both giggled remembering when they had first spoken those words to each other, when the seeds of their love had been planted. All too soon though the light mood fell, with it their smiles replaced with sad knowing of what had befallen them. Both considered traitors to their kind because they chose to love instead of fight. The most elite of both were sent out to kill them, and any who would aid them…they had known the risks from the very beginning and now they were dealing with the consequences.

“We have to do something Lexa, I don’t want to spend the rest of our life running. Looking over my shoulder waiting for the day they find us.” The said quietly, her voice though hushed in tone carried intensely into the air.

“We can’t do much now…” Lexa replied after a moment, “By morning word will have spread of our break outs. The Huntsmen are relentless and will hound our trail until they find us no pun intended.”

“The Night Glaives are the same.” The blonde sighed, “But there has to be something, anything for them to see that this…what we have isn’t wrong. How can it be?”

“I don’t know….but I do know I would rather die then be parted from you again _Niron._ ” She felt Clarke plant a kiss to her collarbone causing a small smile to stretch her lips. “We will figure something out I promise, but we should rest…tomorrow we can catch up with the others find out what’s been going on and go from there.”

Bothe settled into a light sleep not truly falling into anything deeper for fear that when they woke this had been a dream…

xxx

“We can’t go there!” Anya growled slamming her hands onto the table, “Your faces will be plastered every where the moment the other packs and covens catch wind of your escape. Hell I wouldn’t be surprised if they haven’t already put a bounty on your heads.”

“Breaking my table won’t help either.” Luna growled back gesturing to the now splintered surface below the other woman’s hands.

“We need to get those things off Clarke, it took strong magic to put those things there and it’ll take stronger magic to take them off. The strongest practitioners are in Europe, so it’s there we have to go and the longer we sit here arguing then the more time we waste.” Vailyn insisted rubbing at her temples.

“And then what?” Lexa asked softly causing the others to look at her save for Clarke. “Once we get the bracers off what else do you have planned for us?”

“You and your mate will be safe in my lands.” Luna answered readjusting in her seat to point at the map pinned to the middle of the table, “I have empty cottages I never use, safe hidden, and isolated but close enough to town for anything you may need. Anya isn’t wrong that being who you are isn’t exactly safe neither is helping you but I’ve known you Lexa since we were pups and its wrong for what our peoples have done to you and Clarke….and I don’t want to see our year of planning go to waste if you get caught again either…staying hidden is your best option. If we head here first at least then it’ll give you and Clarke time to recuperate while the others and I find a witch to help with those. The offer extends to you two as well.” She added toward Lincoln and Octavia, the latter having healed once drinking enough blood to sustain her.

Clarke was the one to speak after the moment of silence, “So what you’re telling us is in all this time of planning, in the entire year we were torn apart from each other…a whole year my mate suffered tortured and beaten at the hands of her own people you expect us to run, and live out the rest of our lives in hiding.”

“Clarke none of us like it either but it’s the best option right now especially now that Lexa can heal properly. At least this way you both can be together just like me and Lincoln, if you two were to show your faces anywhere especially now then this whole escape plan will have been for nothing.” The other vampire explained half heartedly mostly because now she was just as wanted as her best friend, branded a traitor and wolf lover. Octavia didn’t care though having stopped caring a long time ago and realizing soon after she felt more at home amongst the ‘savage mutts’ then her own kind. Still she could not help the bitterness she felt knowing that once they made it to Luna’s cottages that would be her new home….she felt Lincoln squeeze her hand and couldn’t help the smile she gave back, as long as he was there it didn’t matter where they were staying or for how long he is her home.

“You’re right we can be together…but for how long?”

“I am the Alpha of my pack no one will question nor challenge my rule.” Luna growled angrily at the very thought of it.

“You know as well as any of us that all it takes is one up and coming pup trying to prove their worth to start it.” Lexa added but did not delve, instead Clarke continued speaking, “Its inevitable that one day you will be challenged Luna whether or not you keep your status is entirely up to you…but that also means its just as inevitable for us to be found too. I don’t know when or how but they will one day if we go into hiding something Lexa and I agreed we will not do.”

“What exactly are you proposing then Griffin? Humans will not help they hate our kinds, and the witches will not step in. We are on our own.” Anya stated with vehemence but it was not hard to look into her eyes and see…the worry and fear not for herself but that of her own lover…left behind to give report and help in their escape. Should she be discovered in aiding them they all knew what would await their allies if any of them were discovered…

However this, was the exact reason Lexa and Clarke had decided not to hide once free of their chains, knowing that were still bound and would forever be if they did nothing not just for themselves but for all like them. Knowing what awaited them if they took this path…but for the chance to be free to love each other with out the cover of shadow, with out the fear of death then now was the chance to take it. “I know this isn’t easy for you Anya…for any of you…but we can’t run forever can’t keep hiding. What kind of life is that? To be looking over our shoulder every second for the rest of our lives fearing and wondering which will be our last…just trying to survive…that’s not a life we want to live. And it’s not a life you want either…being away from Rae already hurts you and it’s only been a day…Lexa and I felt that for a year…” Lexa entwine her hand with Clarke’s picking up where her mate left off, “We don’t want you to have to go through that, any of you there have already been many like us who suffered worse and we don’t want that. None of us want where this is headed but it was going to happen sooner or later.”

“What you want is suicide.” Luna stated with a slightly raised voice.

“What we want is peace, and the freedom to love with out fear.” Lexa growled back, “Too long have our people suffered because of a feud that seems as old as time. A feud no one even remembers how it began. Enough innocent blood has been spilt in the name of so called justice to preserve an old hatred. No more…no more.”

“You want to start a revolution.” Vailyn stated simply. Both Clarke and Lexa waited to let what was said sink in, knowing what they were asking was not easy and already felt they had already asked too much of their friends but…enough was enough, they would not suffer the same fate of those before them.

“I’m in.” Octavia the first to agree, “They’re right we can’t run forever and hiding would just prolong the borrowed time.”

“This would means war! One we won’t win.” Luna argued urging the others to listen, “The Packs will rip you apart Lexa, They will watch you burn Clarke..and they’ll do the same to us. No one will back this for spirits sake its just us! Us against entire peoples!”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Lexa interjected, “There are more like us, Like Lincoln and Octavia, Raven and Anya…Vailyn…You there are more who do not want the killings, who wish for peace…we found love in a time of war..love with the supposed enemy how is that wrong? If we of all people can find that then there is a chance for us to find peace amongst our peoples.”

Anya shifted standing straighter with a determined look in her eye, one Lexa has seen many a time. “I’m in. If it means I get to be with Raven then I’m in.” Lincoln followed suit with a nod of agreement, Vailyn gave a short nod of her own. Luna sat in her seat both surprised and not at all by the compliance of her friends, Lexa had always been a natural leader, inspiring and feared at the same time, a true Alpha of the packs…Clarke for the longest time she could not figure out until finally meeting the vampire for the first time. Feared for her control of the battle where ever it may be but earned the loyalty of her people fiercely through hard work and suffering…but she helped to sustain life just as much as she took and it was one of the reasons the wolves called her WanHeda. These two separately were forces to be reckoned with and once upon a time ago Luna had joked it was inevitable they meet…and when they did the destruction they would cause would be insurmountable but who would win the battle of power…how right she had been then…because they had met but the destruction they have cause was not one would have thought…the young alpha conceded then as she realized that even if she did not join now eventually she would have to because with the two of them together Lexa and Clarke are unstoppable. Rubbing her temple she asked, “If we’re going to do this…Where do we start?”

As a small group planned for war and a better future elsewhere in the world two servants on opposite sides of the worlds called for their masters, for different reasons of course yet they were met with the same foreboding, “Finally.”


End file.
